In My Heart, You'll Always Stay
by R.Berrys
Summary: AU: Quinn's POV - going through memories of 'big' events in her life involving Rachel.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I already have the whole of this story written, it's just a case of uploading it. Reviews are always a good welcome, and I'll try my best to respond to everyone!**

**Also, just because I've written this, doesn't mean I've given up on 'From Coffee to Forever' - I just needed a break from that one, because nothing seemed to be flowing. I'll be back to that one as soon as I can!**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_"Then get the fuck out"_

Those words... My words rang cold through the apartment. All of the memories we'd made together were slowly disappearing. I turned my head, slowly and she was already making her way out of the door, into the chilled winter air. I could hear her choking back the tears as she went.

The faint click of the door had me on my feet again, desperately hoping that what I had just done, the tears, her leaving... Wasn't the echo of a goodbye. I made my way to the window and saw her down on the cold, New York street, just standing there, pulling her hoodie tighter around herself. The fog covered her like a blanket and snow was starting to lightly fall from the sky.

A lone tear made its way down my cheek. How was it possible that she was so sick of me that she would give up. Give up on us. I've seen this movie before. The happy couple, the bad days. But they always came out on top. There was always a happy ending. I hoped we would have a happy ending.

Down on the street, Rachel Berry wished that it was different. There was nowhere for her to go, but going nowhere was easier than going back to Quinn Fabray. Maybe she'd go back tomorrow. Maybe she'd never go back again.


	2. Chapter 1: High School, Freshman Year

_**The first time I ever saw your face, I thought the sun rose in your eyes**_

"Quinnie!" my mother called from the front seat of the car "Quinnie baby, you're going to be late if you don't hurry!" My cheeks flushed a crimson colour – she was so embarrassing.

I was fourteen years old, it was September 12th, and it was my first day of school at McKinley. I was scared because I didn't know a single person. My parents had just bought a house in Lima, Ohio, and we moved during the summer, so I had no opportunity to get to know any of the kids my age. I knew that a girl lived next door, who could be my age, but I wasn't sure... My father had banned me from talking to her this summer though – he had seen her with two men, who he presumed were her father and uncle, or one of her father's friends, but it turned out the two men were married and the girl was their daughter.

I remember exactly how my dad reacted. He came storming into the house about three weeks after we'd moved in. He was red in the face and I could almost see the steam flowing out of his ears like he was a kettle ready for boiling.

"Two men!" He yelled "Two men, two MARRIED men living next door to us! The Lord must be going crazy – having two men married to each other, raising a daughter, sleeping in the same bed! WHAT AN ABOMINATION!"

Just as I was approaching the door of my new school, McKinley High School, I glanced over my shoulder to check if my mom was still hanging about. She wasn't, thankfully, and just as I was about to push the door open, someone opened it from inside, holding it open for me.

I recognised the girl, I had definitely seen her before but I couldn't for the life of me place her until she smiled that big, beautiful smile. It was the girl next door. The girl with two fathers.

"You look lost" she said, in a friendly manner "You must be new here?"

"Umm..." I stuttered. I was nervous, if my father discovered I had spoken to her he would kill me, but I couldn't exactly just ignore her, she was the first person to speak to me, to even really look at me. "I- I am... New"

Once I was inside the school, she held out her hand, presumably for me to shake, which I did.

"I'm Rachel Berry" she spurted out "I think I know you. Are you the girl who moved into the house next door to mine this summer?"

I nodded, too afraid to talk to her. She was so adorable. She was beautiful in fact, and she seemed so sure of herself and confident. I didn't want to speak, because I had those crazy butterflies in my stomach, butterflies that I'd only ever felt before because of boys – and I didn't want to throw up on her or in front of her.

"Do you know where you need to go?" she asked, in a quieter voice – she could obviously sense I was nervous and I was grateful for her to turn down the volume a little, she was kind of loud...

"I- I need to go to the office to collect my schedule" I managed to fumble out.

"I'll take you there" she said, and with a little nod of her head she grabbed my arm and dragged me down the hallway.

She waited for me to collect my schedule and then squealed a little when she realised we both had exactly the same classes; we were even in the same homeroom.

* * *

The last class I had that day was Spanish, and I was reluctant to go, since Spanish is definitely not my forte. Rachel dragged me into the room nevertheless and took a seat right in the front row. I looked at her as if she were crazy, sitting that close to the front in a class that I probably wasn't going to be able to understand, but all she did was pat the seat next to me. I rolled my eyes at her and cracked a small smile, and slid into the chair next to her, allowing my bag to fall to the floor next to my feet.

"Why are we sitting so close to the front?" I asked as soon as I was comfortable in my seat.

"I like sitting here. Plus, Mr. Schue is the Glee teacher, so he's always nice to me, and the rest of the Glee kids" she explained as I looked at her intently, nodding as she was explaining.

Two minutes later, Mr. Schue strolled into the room. He was wearing a hideous brown vest over his cream shirt and his hair looked like it would set alight and kill him if he went anywhere near an open flame.

"Hola Classe!"

"Hola Mr. Schue!"

I looked around the class as this interaction took place, and every single person in the room looked like they actually wanted to be there. Whether it was just because it was the first day back and we'd done nothing in any of our other classes, or because everyone loved the teacher, I'll never know, but I do know that I hate Spanish.

"Who's this?" Mr. Schue pointed at me in the front row.

Before I could open my mouth to speak, Rachel had already introduced me to the man "This is Quinn Fabray. She moved here from the town over and this is her first day, obviously"

After my introduction, Mr. Schue extended his hand out for me to shake it, and I did.

"Welcome to the class Quinn" he smiled.

About 45 minutes into the class, Mr. Schue set us some pair work, in which we would introduce ourselves to each other and say something that we did over the summer break. Rachel had been so into the class so far, that I wasn't expecting her to turn to me and start up a conversation – in English – about something completely unrelated to the task we had been set.

"You should come to Glee Club after school today" she spouted out before I had even fully turned in my chair to face her.

"Uhhh..." I mumbled "Maybe... I don't know"

"Oh come on Quinn!" she pushed "It'll be fun, and you'll get to meet some great people, promise"

I rolled my eyes at her and reluctantly nodded my head.

"I'll have to call my mom first, since she's expecting me home right after school," I explained "But she should be cool with it – she'll be happy I'm making friends at least"

Rachel squealed at her success – I don't think she thought it would be that easy to convince me, but I guess when it came to her; I didn't need much convincing... I had only met her this morning and I'm pretty sure she now has me wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

After Spanish class, Rachel told me where the choir room was and left me alone in the corridor to call my mom.

"Hey," I said as soon as my mom answered the phone "It's Quinn"

"Quinnie!" she said on the other end of the phone, rather enthusiastically "How was your first day of school? Wait why are you calling and not coming home?"

"School was great," I replied "And I will be coming home, just not right now"

"Why not right now?"

"I'm staying back to check out one of the after school clubs..." I said to her, quietly "I made a couple of friends today who are in Glee Club and they asked me if I wanted to stay behind and check it out, so I was just calling to tell you that's why I would be late home"

"Okay sweetie," my mom replied "Just be safe okay, and don't walk home alone!"

"I won't mom, thanks for letting me stay" I finally hung up the phone and walked over to my locker, which was just opposite my Spanish room and opened it up to put all of the books I didn't need to take home inside.

Once all my books were piled up, I closed my locker and made my way towards the choir room. As I got closer I could hear laughing and singing, and I smiled to myself. 'This Glee Club sounds like it's gonna be great' I thought as I walked through the door to the room. Everyone was sitting in chairs on one side of the room, and Mr. Schue was talking about some competition that they were working towards. Sectionals I think it was – I'm not sure though, I've never been a part of a Glee Club before, so I have no idea.

"Quinn!" Rachel shrieked as she saw me walk through the door "I'm so glad you could make it! Everyone, this is Quinn – she's new"

I smiled at everyone as they all welcomed me to their group.

"If you would just take a seat Quinn," Mr. Schue asked, as he gestured to the empty seat next to Rachel in the front row – what was it with Rachel and front rows I wondered.

Mr. Schue talked to us (or more like at us) for the next half an hour of the meeting, and then he let us 'take the floor'.

"Mr. Schue," Rachel piped up from next to me, before anyone else had the chance to speak "If I may, I have a song prepared to perform, if everyone would be happy with that?"

As it was the first day back, nobody else had anything prepared so Rachel was able to sing whatever it was she had prepared. Rachel stepped up to the front of the room, whispered something in the ear of the man playing the piano (later I found out his name is Brad) and then the music started playing, and out came a voice that I had never heard anything like before.

"_We may not reach the ending,_

_But we can start._

_Slowly, but truly mending,_

_Brick by brick, heart by heart._

_Now, even now,_

_We'll start learning how;_

_We can build a beautiful city,_

_Yes we can; yes we can._

_We can build a beautiful city,_

_Not a city of angels,_

_But we can build a city of man"_

I had never heard the song before, but one thing I did know, was that it was beautiful. She was beautiful, and her voice was flawless. Everything about Rachel Berry in that moment, was perfect.

* * *

After Glee Club was over, Rachel and I walked to her locker so she could pick up her sheet music and some other things she had stored in there throughout the day. Once she had gathered her belongings, we made a beeline for the entrance to the school, so we could leave to go home.

We both pushed out of the huge double doors, and just before we stepped down the first stair at the front of school, Rachel linked her arm through mine and smiled up at me.

"Home?" she asked.

"Home" I replied, returning the smile.

I could tell that the friendship I had formed with Rachel was going to be the start of something special because the butterflies never left my stomach that day, or in the days, weeks and months to follow.

* * *

**A/N: The song used in this chapter is 'Beautiful City' from Godspell, if anyone was wondering. The version I had in mind while writing was Hunter Parrish's rendition, from the New Cast Recording.**


	3. Chapter 2: High Shool, Sophmore Year

**A/N: This one's short because I wasn't 100% sure how to expand on it (this story was originally going to be a one shot) and if I expanded on it, I didn't want it to seem as if I was just shoving things in unnecessarily just to make it longer. The rest of the chapters, I can guarantee, are much, much longer!**

* * *

_**I'm gonna run right to the edge with you, where we can both fall far in love**_

We were sitting in the choir room on a Tuesday afternoon. It was about half past three and the rest of the Glee Club was starting to filter in. Rachel wasn't here yet, but I knew she would be – she never missed a practice, not even when she was sick.

About 30 seconds after Puck had sat down in the very back row, Rachel strolled in chatting away to Kurt about costumes for Regional's and pushing Artie in his wheelchair. She smiled at me, before she took her seat.

"Rachel...?" I whispered across the choir room. She was sat in the chair in front of me, just off to the right; the chair in the centre, as always. I smiled to myself as she turned around to look at me.

"Yes Quinn?"

"Can I talk to you, after practice?" I didn't really know what to say, I was absolutely terrified to talk to her in fact. She's my best friend and what I need to say, it could ruin our friendship. Rachel Berry did something to me. She made me feel things I'd never felt before. Not with Finn or Puck or any of the other guys I'd dated. Those butterflies she gave me when we very first met – they were still there. Every single day, every time I saw her – which was a lot more now, because my father left my mom at the end of Freshman year, so we were able to talk outside of school now. My mom had never been bothered about the fact Rachel was raised by two men, so everything was great now.

"Of course," she replied instantly "We can talk now if you don't want to wait?

I shook my head, since Mr. Schue had started speaking... Something about Regional's and the set list. I mouthed at her "after practice, in here" and she nodded her head and turned back to the front, listening intently to the lecture we were receiving. I wasn't really paying attention anymore, much like the rest of the Glee Club - I was too busy thinking about what would happen after the meeting.

An hour later, the Glee Club was finally disbanding and I was making my way out of my chair to put my notebook away. Rachel had moved over to the piano and was talking to Brad; I could hear them, even from across the room. Rachel was telling him he needed to learn some song from a musical, I think it was 'Beautiful City' from Godspell, she had talked to me about it a few days ago, but I wasn't really paying attention because those damn butterflies were just... There. She was telling Brad that she wanted to sing it at next weeks meeting to secure her the solo at the competition.

Once Brad had left the room, it was only us. I heard her inhale and then exhale, deeply before she spun around to face me.

"Whatsup Q?" she said as she was spinning around.

I took a breath before opening my mouth. I was terrified. I wanted to do this, but I was absolutely terrified. "Could you... Maybe... Uhh... Sit down please?" I requested.

She complied, because she must have been able to pick up on how nervous and scared I was. "What's wrong Quinn? I can help? Do you need help?"

"No, no... It's-it's nothing like that" my voice was barely there "Just sit... And listen? Please"

The song I had planned to sing to her was an old one, a few years old, but I was confident that she would at least know it.

After about five minutes of Rachel just... Staring at me, I finally opened my mouth.

"_The little things, you do to me are  
Taking me over, I wanna show you  
Everything inside of me  
Like a nervous heart that, is crazy beating  
My feet are stuck here, against the pavement  
I wanna break free, I wanna make it  
Closer to your eyes, get your attention  
Before you pass me by..."_

I could only manage the first verse before my eyes were filled with tears. They weren't sad tears, they were tears of realisation that she probably doesn't get it, or if she does she probably doesn't even feel the same way.

I'm sixteen years old and in love with a girl. I'm in love with Rachel Berry, my best friend, and it was killing me.

Before I knew it, she was standing in front of me, she was... Holding me. I'm considerably taller than her, so I had to lean down, but this was definitely her holding me, comforting me.

"Quinn..." she whispered "It's okay, it's okay..."

I whimpered a little, to let her know I had heard her, and she moved my head. Well, wriggled out from underneath it, and put her tiny hands on my cheeks. Slowly, she pulled my face down to her height, and her lips brushed mine.

Rachel Berry was kissing me. In the middle of the choir room. After I just confessed my feelings for her through song. She was kissing me! My best friend was kissing me!

After about ten minutes of kissing, and running our fingers through each other's hair, she pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Quinn!" she exclaimed "I... I... Oh my- I didn't- I didn't mean"

"Rachel," for the first time today, I was calm "It's okay. I... I liked it Rachel. I've wanted to do that for so long but I didn't know if you'd- I didn't know-"

Before I could finish explaining, her lips were back on mine; shutting me up once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: The song Quinn sings is 'The Little Things' by Colbie Caillat from her debut album 'Coco' (:**


	4. Chapter 3: High School, Senior Year

_**We are young, so let's set the world on fire; we can burn brighter than the sun**_

It was 9:30am. Where in the hell was Rachel Berry? She was never late - in fact she was always freakin' early! It was the one thing that annoyed me, especially when it came to getting me out of the door in the mornings. Why is she not here? We graduate in an hour. We leave high school and Lima behind. McKinley will just be something in our past. We leave for New York tonight because we got our apartment lease early and decided it would be great to spend the summer in New York City, exploring, before we both start college – Rachel at NYADA and I at Columbia. So where the fuck is my tiny girlfriend?

After ten minutes or so of worrying about her, and not even being able to find my mom to see if she could ring the Berry-men to find out what was going on, I saw her running across the Quad, flailing her arms about and squealing something that I couldn't really make out because she was talking so fast and animatedly that I just couldn't keep track or even concentrate.

"I'm sorry I'm late you'll never believe what happened Shelby came this morning and it was such a shock I mean I didn't even know she cared about graduation it's only graduation and she's never been there for anything else before and..."

I was zoned out. I was just watching her move and talk. She was so mesmerising.

"QUINN!" she squealed right in my ear "Were you even listening to me AT ALL?"

I shook my head and as I was dragged back into reality, trying to remember what she had just said, so I could get myself out of a lecture.

"You weren't! You weren't even listening to me!"

Her voice was gradually getting higher and higher, like it always did when she was nervous or excited and sometimes even mad or frustrated.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm just tired – my mom got me up at 6am to make sure I was prepared, and you're so cute when you're all flustered that I just can't concentrate" Good on you Fabray, I thought to myself - hopefully I'd just gotten myself out of a Berry lecture.

After ten more minutes of Rachel screaming at me and panicking about graduating, it was finally time to make our way over to the field, where the stage was set up. I could see families sitting in white chairs, in fancy suits and dresses, facing the stage. Everyone was talking and there were a lot of camera flashes. I honestly don't know why my girlfriend was panicking; she was born for this - to be on stage, to have her photograph taken. This was everything she had dreamed of - except on Broadway of course... Not some high school graduation ceremony.

The graduation certificates were handed out alphabetically, so since we were a few letters apart in the alphabet, we had to say our goodbyes for the time being.

"You look beautiful baby," I reassured my panic-stricken girlfriend "It's just graduation... Breathe – smile and breathe and you're going to do great"

She inhaled and then exhaled, then looked me straight in the eyes "You're the best, you know that Quinn Fabray?" she gave me that massive Rachel Berry smile; the one that looks like her face is being swallowed by a smile. "I love you"

Pulling her in for a hug, I smiled at her, and then leant down for a quick kiss before we had to separate for the ceremony.

"I love you too" I whispered in her ear as we held each other "Now go, you're going to be fine" I reassured her.

As she was walking to the place she needed to be in the line, I yelled over the noise of the whole senior year student body and the families in the audience "You're gonna kick ass Rachel Berry, the stage is your thing!"

She looked back at me, and blew me a kiss, yelling back "You're perfect, you know that?"

I'm not perfect, not by any means, but my face flushed red as a group of my classmates all awww'd in unison at our interaction.

* * *

The actual graduation ceremony lasted two hours. Two long, painful hours filled with a lot of tears and hugging and whispered, encouraging words from fellow classmates. It killed me that I couldn't be sat with Rachel throughout the whole thing. All I wanted to do was wrap her in my arms and never let her go. I could see her from where I was sitting, and she was crying – not just small tears, she was actually sobbing. I was worried she was going to have a panic attack and die right on this stage.

The Valedictorian was Santana Lopez. When it was announced after winter break that she got it, everyone was surprised. I was in Glee Club with her, and we had gotten pretty close throughout the whole high school experience. I was the new kid, and she was the head cheerleader and instead of hating me, she befriended me and we grew to be close friends, along with her girlfriend Brittany, who was unfortunately not graduating with our class – she didn't make some grades, and has had to be held back. It killed Santana, but she deferred her college applications, and she's going to go away with Britt next year. It seems like the right thing to do, they're joint at the hip and I don't think Brittany would get through senior year again if she were left on her own.

Once Santana speech was over, she winked at Britt and made some comment about moving forward and going onwards and upwards – and the crowd roared. Graduation caps were flying everywhere; tears were falling freely from everyone's eyes – including Puck's, who never cried.

We had decided after the ceremony, we would all say hello to our families and make the rounds around everyone else's families, then we would make our way to the choir room for one last Glee Club meeting before we all disbanded to go off to colleges around the country. Even the juniors in the club, Tina, Artie, Sam, Sugar, Rory and Joe came to the meeting, even though they hadn't been allowed to attend graduation (it was some sort of school rule where only family was allowed to attend).

* * *

"Guys... GUYS!" Mr. Schue had to shout over the noise of the crying and talking going on between everyone.

As soon as we heard his voice, the whole room was silent, bar a few sniffs here and there – mainly coming from Rachel who was now sitting next to me, head buried in my shoulder.

"Baby, it's okay" I whispered in her ear "We're all here, and Schue's gonna talk and we're gonna be happy, okay?"

"O-Okay..." I heard faintly come out of my girlfriend's mouth – it seemed like she was literally eating my shoulder.

"Now, I know a lot of you are leaving, but this is not goodbye," I heard Rachel snivel into my shoulder again at the words coming out of our teacher's mouth. "This is merely a 'see you later'. You will not be forgotten, you will all live on within this club as the best Glee Club McKinley high school has ever seen. You brought greatness to each other's lives and you will continue to enlighten everyone you meet with your fantastic talents and friendly personas. I know you all had a rough time in freshman year – we didn't win a single competition... But over these past four years, you've gone from 'sub basement' in the words of our own Sue Sylvester, to being on top of the world. Winning National's in Chicago, even making it to National's in New York City! I'm proud of you all, and I love you. You will always be my favourite Glee Club, and I will make sure that all of the Glee Clubs to come at McKinley will know who you are, and I wish you all the luck in the world, with whatever it is you do in your future"

Once Mr. Schuester was finished speaking, everyone just sat. Nobody said a word, nobody clapped, nobody cried (if you exclude Rachel, who had been crying for a good three hours now, and wasn't showing any signs of letting up). After about two minutes of silence, Mike Chang stood up out of his chair and clapped. Slowly, but surely, the rest of the Glee kids joined in and within 30 seconds, we were all stood up clapping and crying and hugging each other again. I looked over at Tina, who was standing next to Mike, her boyfriend, and she was literally shaking. She was sobbing so hard, that her whole body was shaking. I looked at Rachel, who was clinging on to me and moved my eyes from hers, over to Tina, so she would understand and as soon as she saw the girl, she let go of my arm. We walked down to the front of the choir room, and both wrapped our arms around her. She was a junior, so she would be staying at McKinley for another year, and I couldn't bear to see her like this. We were leaving. We weren't just leaving this school, we were leaving our friends. The people who had been there through everything – my parent's divorce, Santana's shock outing, Mercedes' diva-strops, Kurt's heartbreak – we'd gone through the most important period of our lives with each other, and now we were leaving her during the most important year of her high school career. It wasn't just her we were leaving, and once Tina had calmed down a little, and Mike had taken over, holding her to his chest, Rachel and I made our way around the room, making sure all of the Glee Clubbers who were staying knew just how much we loved them and how much they meant to us.

Rachel and I were supposed to leave the Glee meeting after an hour because our parents had made a reservation at Breadstix as a final 'goodbye' before we left for New York that evening. We ended up staying for an extra half hour as Rachel needed to freshen herself up and spilling the entire water contents of her body all over her face today.

* * *

By the time we actually made it to Breadstix we were thirty minutes late and needless to say our parents were not impressed.

"You promised us you would be here on time Rachel Barbra Berry!" Her father, Leroy said in a tone that resonated anger, but his face didn't look like he was angry at all.

"I'm so sorry daddy!" Rachel wailed as I stood next to her, before the table, holding her hand tightly in mine. "I had to freshen up because I cried so much and I definitely didn't want to come here looking a mess with mascara running down my face – which reminds me I must purchase some waterproof mascara when I get to the city or even on our way there at some WalMart on the way or something – nevertheless daddy I am so sorry we're late this is entirely my fault"

Leroy and Hiram, the Berrymen both looked at me and I nodded a hello at them.

"It's not entirely her fault," I said "I couldn't part with San and Britt – besides Rachel, they're my best friends and I'm going to miss them a lot"

"We understand Quinn; it's graduation. You're both leaving tonight – you needed time with your friends" Hiram said sincerely, whilst nudging Leroy hard in the side with his elbow.

Dinner was well on its way now, and it was getting closer and closer to the time when Rachel and I would be leaving Lima. It's 3pm right now and I'm pretty sure everyone is just stalling. We haven't had food for about 45 minutes, and I honestly don't think anyone could eat anymore, so we were just ordering drink after drink after drink. Rachel and I are still underage unfortunately, plus we've got a long drive ahead of us, so we were alcohol free, but our parents on the other hand were basically drunk. At 3pm. Fantastic. It wasn't long before they started talking about the past and how much we've both grown up in the past four years we've known each other.

"Can you believe you girls didn't even talk for 3 months when we moved here?" Judy exclaimed.

"Mom... We... Actually did talk, a lot" I responded "Rachel was the girl who showed me around school on the first day" I blushed remembering the whole encounter as if it were yesterday.

"Well I'll be damned!" Hiram squealed – Rachel was definitely his daughter...

Everyone giggled and then we all took a sip of our drinks at exactly the same time.

Leroy Berry sighed "I'm going to miss you two" he looked down at the table with a sad look in his eyes "Your mischievous sneaking in and out of the house at night to visit each other..." Rachel and I glanced at each other, stunned that our parents knew "Yes girls... We knew. We all knew" he giggled in a little bit of a drunken stupor. "Quinn, thank you. Thank you for loving our daughter the way that you do. You're a great girl, and we're so happy that Rachel found someone she could be herself with and fall in love with"

Rachel elbowed her daddy to make him shut up, but Leroy just smiled at her.

"Just... Thank you Quinn. You'll always be a part of this family"

"Just like Rachel will always be a part of ours" Judy butted in.

The tears had started to flow again and I wasn't sure I could handle a 9 hour car journey with a sobbing Rachel Berry – even though I loved her with every inch of my body.

* * *

It was nearing 5pm when we finally left Breadstix. We were making our way to our houses – it was lucky we lived right next door to each other – so we could finally pack all of our belongings into my truck. Yes, I owned a truck, it was pretty damn handy for keeping all of my stuff in when I couldn't be bothered to move it, and it was especially handy for when Rachel and I needed a little time alone; if you know what I mean...

After an hour of packing up boxes and trying to fit them into the truck, we were finally ready to leave. Our parents on the other hand, were not ready to let us go. I could see that the Berrymen were clinging on to Rachel as if she were leaving to never come back – as if this would be the last time they ever saw their daughter. My mother however, was a little less... Clingy. She hugged me, and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck babygirl" she snivelled "You're gonna do great in the city, and you have Rachel to get you through it if things ever get tough"

"I know mom" I whined, I just desperately wanted to get onto the road. It was a long drive to New York and I know that Rachel will not want to drive in the dark. She would sleep, I would drive until I physically couldn't anymore, then we'd stop at a motel for the night. The next day, she would take the wheel until we got nearer to the city, then I would take it back. I'm better with directions and I definitely don't have road rage as bad as she does! I'm the safer option for city driving!

Hiram and Leroy had finally let Rachel go, after twenty minutes of talking to her and giving her a list of rules – what to do, what not to do etc and I even received a list of rules.

"Take care of our baby, Quinn" both men pleaded with me, as we were pulling out of the driveway between our houses.

"I will" I yelled out of the window, now we were on the street "I promise"


	5. Chapter 4: College, Freshman Year

**A/N: Sprry it's taken so long to get this chapter up - it's been written for a while, but I've hardly been online this week due to family visiting from Canada!**

**There's only two chapters to go now, I hope you've enjoyed this.**

* * *

_**I won't give up on us, even if skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up**_

The summer had been fantastic. Rachel and I were alone in the Big Apple; we had seen Broadway show after Broadway show (my girl had taken me to see Wicked, Godspell and The Lion King within the first three weeks we had been there) and found the perfect little places to eat and get our groceries. Rachel had even discovered a tiny little coffee shop right next door to our apartment building that had the most perfect coffee I had ever tasted in my entire 18 years of life.

But now, summer was over and it was time for College. Time to make our way out into a new education system, without the comfort of knowing we would both be in the same building.

It was the morning of both of our first days and we both had 9am starts. After four months of sleeping in late and going to bed in the early hours of the morning, 9am was a kick in the face. I had already set the coffee pot to brew to make eight coffees and by the time I made it out of the shower, Rachel had already made it through two.

"So... Tired..." I whined as I crawled into the kitchen, fully dressed and ready to go. Well, I would be ready to go if I could muster up enough energy to even pour my coffee.

"Don't even start Fabray!" Rachel said through gritted teeth before taking another gulp of her coffee "I have the meet and greet this morning with all of my professors and fellow students and I look like I haven't slept in years!"

I scoffed at her because, as usual, she looked beautiful. "Baby, you're gorgeous" I said to her, whilst leaning in for a kiss before I had to run out of the door so I wouldn't be late. The apartment was two blocks from NYADA, but I had a 15 minute subway ride before I made it to Columbia.

Rachel leaned in to kiss me, and I could taste the coffee as she slipped her tongue through my parted lips.

"I love you" she whispered as I pulled away.

"I love you too, baby"

* * *

I was finally on the right subway to get to college on time and I was confident that I was going to be on time. It was 8.35am and I didn't actually have to be in homeroom, I wasn't even sure college had homeroom but I knew I had to be in room B25 for 9am sharp.

As I got off the subway, I noticed a lot of other people seemingly my age making their way toward Columbia too. A girl with long, dark hair started walking beside me; she had large headphones over her ears and I could hear the music thumping out - I'm pretty confident in saying that she's listening to Green Day, and if I'm not mistaken, the song playing is 'Jesus of Surburbia'. I turned to look at her and she lifted her head just as I lifted mine. When she saw me looking at her, she smiled at me and lifted the headphones off her ears and let them hang around her neck, still playing the music.

"Hey," she said as she was looking me up and down. "Sophia, good to meet you." she extended her hand out for me to shake.

"Quinn," I replied, taking her hand in mine. "Are you just starting out here?"

"Yeah, four long years of English Literature..." she answered without a hint of excitement in her voice "How about you?"

"Yeah, I'm a Freshman too," I replied nonchalantly "I'm taking literature too"

"Ahh that's cool!" there was a little more excitement in her voice now "At least we now know someone when we go in there"

"Yeah that's nice," my voice was getting steadily more confident as we spoke more "Where about are you from?" I asked.

"SoCal," she smiled "And you?"

"Lima," I told her and her face contorted like she was trying to figure out where that was "Ohio... It's a pretty small town. My girlfriend got into NYADA so we've been living here for the summer" I explained.

"Your girlfriend?" she questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah; we've been together since Sophmore year of high school; I blushed a little as I said this.

"Cool," Sophia nodded her head "I thought you were from here if I'm being honest, you seem to know your way round; I guess living in the city for the summer has made you seem like a local"

I shrugged my shoulders as I slumped into the chair next to the window of room B25. We'd been walking and talking and I hadn't Even noticed that we'd made it to the room.

Sophia and I had continued talking for another five minutes before the professor entered the room and everyone went silent.

"Good morning," her voice was soft, nothing like I'd expected from a college professor "I'm Emma Pillsbury and I'll be your Writing Practices professor for the four years you'll be here"

I glanced over at Sophia and we both rolled our eyes; this professor could not be real – she was so young and timid. I wondered if it was her first year teaching in a college, as she looked a lot like a kindergarten teacher.

"We won't be doing a lot today," she mumbled as she turned to face the white board that was on the wall behind her desk "Since this is your first day, I thought we would introduce ourselves and just generally get to know each other" she smiled and then gestured for everyone to move the desks to the sides of the room, so we could sit in a circle in the centre.

After two hours of introduction exercises, I was pretty confident that I knew absolutely everything there was to know about Annabelle McKee, who hailed from Baltimore and lived on a farm up until she was 16 years old – she was in charge of the chickens and had four younger brothers and two older sisters and an older brother. Her favourite colour was yellow and she was (in her words) 'really super into Britney Spears' music'.

* * *

It was 5:37pm before I made it home and when I pushed through the door of the apartment I shared with my girlfriend, I could smell the takeout food.

"Q, is that you?" Rachel called from the kitchen,

"Hey baby," I responded "Food smells great, what did you get?"

"Chinese," she replied as she walked out of the kitchen and placed both bowls on the coffee table we had set up in front of the television "I hope that's okay? I got your favourite."

"It's great, Smalls," I told her as she curled up into a ball next to me and started eating "Thank you, for getting this – it's been a really long day and I didn't know if you'd be home or not"

Rachel looked up at me and smiled that huge, sparkling smile that I loved "I've been home since two... We had a couple of meetings with our professors this morning and then I went out for coffee with a couple of the people I met, y'know, to get to know each other more?" I nodded at her as a sign I was listening and understood and to go on "Then I came back here to see if you'd be home, and you weren't so I just got started on the work we got set today"

"You got work today?" I was pretty shocked, we got nothing and I expected it would be like that tomorrow too, since there were still three classes to go to that I hadn't been to today"

"Yep!" she somewhat squealed with excitement "We're going to audition tomorrow. It's not a real audition, but for my performance class, we all have to come up with an audition piece, and then we'll get graded on it and the professor will set up meetings to get feedback"

She grinned at me again and I couldn't resist leaning down into her for a kiss.

"The professor said it would help us for when we really do go for auditions – if we have a technique, it raises our chances of getting cast!" she was bouncing now, whilst still trying to shovel her food into her mouth. I couldn't help but smile at myself. She was just so damn cute when she was excited.

"Is there anything you want to do tonight?" I asked her, once we were finished eating.

"Uhh, I don't think so..." She said, and I could see the cogs turning in her head – she was thinking of something we could do "We could just wander round the city... If you'd like to? I know we've been here for a good few months now, but I mean, there's always something new to find in New York City and I'm pretty sure we haven't managed to explore all of Central Park yet!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but I could tell she already knew I was going to say yes. I loved walking around the city – especially with Rachel. She seemed to know everything about the city, and as soon as we arrived on that very first day about three and a half months ago, I instantly knew this was where she belonged. There was nowhere else for her. This was it. Broadway, New York City, stardom, Tony Awards. They were all Rachel Barbra Berry. They were what she was made of.

* * *

After we had washed up our dishes from dinner and cleaned up the kitchen, putting all of the take away cartons in the trash, we put our shoes on, grabbed our keys and left the apartment.

It was still light out, and out on the street people were heading home from work and others were making their way out for dinner. I could see families in the restaurants across the street from out apartment and everyone looked so happy. I was so happy. I took Rachel's hand in mine, and we walked and walked until we came to one of the many entrances to Central Park.

Rachel stopped just as I was about to pull her into the park with me.

"Baby?" I looked at her with concerned eyes; she never stopped at Central Park "What's wrong?"

Rachel pulled me back to her, stood on her toes and kissed me.

"Nothing, I just really, really wanted to kiss you"

I smiled and leant down to kiss her again – she was just so cute. After the second kiss, she wriggled her hand into mine and literally pulled me into the park. I wasn't sure what entrance to the park we had taken, but she didn't seem like she was unsure of where we were. I mean, I really shouldn't doubt her. She's Rachel Barbra Berry. She's probably been studying this park, memorising every little think about it since she was a child.

We'd been walking for about ten minutes before I figured out where we were. It was our place. Rachel pulled me under the tree and looked me right in the eyes.

"Do you know what day it is?" she asked me.

"Uhh, Monday, September 12th?" I replied, and I was right... It was Monday, and it was September 12th.

"Yeah Q," she moved her head down and was now staring at her feet "But, do you remember what today is?"

"Are you kidding me right now Rachel?" I lifted her chin, so she would look at me. "Of course I remember what today is"

She had been avoiding looking at me until I said that, and once she had heard it come out of my mouth her eyes locked with mine, and she pulled me down for another kiss. It was soft at first, and slow, but soon her tongue darted out and slid across my bottom lip – she knew this would give her an opening and she was dead right. My mouth opened and she took this as invitation for her tongue so slide inside my mouth. The kisses got quicker, and our tongues danced against each other before she pulled away from me, and lay her head on my chest. She liked to lie on my chest, she liked that she could hear my heart, which always did crazy things when she was around.

"I love you, Quinn Fabray" she sighed into my chest.

"I love you too Rachel Berry"


	6. Chapter 5: College, Senior Year

**A/N****: Sorry it's been so long since the last update! I've had this written for a long time and I just haven't had time to upload it. There's one more chapter left now, and I'm half way through writing it, but I'm just running a blank on words right now. I'll try my very hardest to have it up before I leave for NYC on August 2nd!**_**  
**_

* * *

_**Stuck it out this far together, put dreams through the shredder**_

How was it possible that we were starting college graduation off like we started high school graduation? It was nearly time for Rachel to head to the line up for her NYADA graduation (I had had mine two days ago luckily, so we were both able to see each other graduate) and she was nowhere to be seen.

After ten minutes of worrying (see high school graduation – I'm sure I worried for about ten minutes there too...) I found Rachel. She wasn't running towards me spouting something about Shelby this time though. She was sat under a tree – our tree – in Central Park. NYADA didn't really have the space to hold their graduation ceremony, so they took it to the park every summer. She had her knees pulled up to her chest and was in her graduation gown, all ready to be presented with her college diploma.

"Baby?" I called out, and she looked up at me "What's wrong? Is everything okay?"

She sniffed and wiped the tears away from her face with the sleeve of her gown and looked at me "I don't want to leave" she mumbled "This is home, not Lima, not anymore, I can't leave"

I sat down next to her under the tree and she rested her head into the nook of my shoulder. "Who says we're going back to Lima?" I said to her with a straight face.

She lifted her head from my shoulder to look at my face and responded with "Umm, we're graduating Q, the lease is up on our apartment, and we're graduating. We have to leave."

I raised my eyebrow at that comment "What if I told you that after graduation, I had a surprise for you?" she looked at me again with a confused expression. "You have to graduate though baby, or you don't get your surprise..."

Rachel still had that confused look in her eyes, but she jumped up so fast (seriously, I don't think I've ever seen her move to fast in my life) and dragged me up with her.

* * *

The ceremony took hours. Well, I actually don't know how long it took, but it felt like hours. The New York summer heat was killing me, and I had already lived through one summer. You just don't get used to this kind of heat, it is ridiculous!

It was around 4pm by the time I saw Rachel again. I had sat with the Berrymen and my mom throughout the whole ceremony – yes, my mom came to Rachel's graduation, Rachel's fathers and she had become pretty close since we were both away, and I guess the parents have to talk since their daughters are dating... I actually couldn't believe Rach and I had been dating for 6 years when I counted it up when we were closer to our anniversary. What high school couple lasts 6 years, never mind a lesbian couple; if you exclude Santana and Brittany, they don't count; they're a prodigy of a couple!

The first time I saw her as a collage graduate, she was running across the lawn, one hand holding her cap to her head and the other holding her diploma. She was squealing something, but I couldn't quite hear if she was actually saying something or just generally squealing. Sometimes she did that, just squeal, I didn't know why but it was adorable.

When she finally reached us, she jumped into my arms, wrapped her legs around my waist and kissed me. Not a small kiss, a full on, tongues and all kiss. I was taken aback and she definitely took my breath away. We carried on kissing until one of her father's coughed behind us, to let us know they were still there.

"Sorry daddy!" Rachel squeaked "I'm a college grad and I have a hot girlfriend and I'm in New York City and aaaaaahhhhhh!"

She really did have no words. It was so good, seeing her carefree and happy. The past few months had been stressful for the both of us and I'd missed her squeals and that big Rachel Berry smiled that I loved so much. She had been out in the city auditioning for Broadway and off-Broadway shows whilst studying for her finals and keeping on top of all the other work she had from her course.

I was too busy just watching Rachel to notice that Hiram had come over to stand by my side and was asking me a question.

"Quinn?" he asked "Quinn, did you even hear what I just said?"

I shook my head, coming out of my daze "Sorry H... She's just so... Perfect" I smiled and he smiled with me.

"Have you spoken to her about the 'surprise'?"

"When I went to look for her before the ceremony I told her she had a surprise but I didn't tell her what it was," I explained "I did tell her that in order to get it she had to actually graduate, and that got her up there pretty quick!" Hiram laughed at that statement.

"Sounds like her" he said whilst taking in air after laughing.

"Are you wanting to tell her now, or at dinner?" I asked him

"If you think you can wait until dinner," he replied "then could we tell her then?"

"Of course I can hold on!" I exclaimed "I can't wait to see her face, she's gonna be so happy!"

"I know, she loves the city so much and this is just perfect" Hiram sighed, before Rachel bounced over to us.

"Babyyyyyyy!" she was squealing again "What's my surprise? I graduated!"

"I know you did Pinky," I leant down to kiss her nose "But you're gonna have to wait until dinner for your surprise"

* * *

We didn't make it to dinner until 7pm and Rachel was pretty much bouncing off the walls waiting for her surprise. She was never very good at waiting for things, and she didn't care for surprises much because she got herself so over excited that her body ended up exhausting itself out before she even got the surprise. Luckily, I had managed to keep her relatively calm throughout the rest of the day, so she was still able to flail about at dinner – much to our parents' dismay.

The restaurant that Hiram had chosen for tonight's celebrations was Sardi's. Rachel had never been before because it was too expensive for a college student living away from home in the big city, but her fathers had known she had wanted to eat there because she did not shut up about it on our visits back to Lima.

We were seated in a booth near the back of the restaurant and one of the waiters came to take our drinks order.

"What beverages could I get you tonight?" he said to the whole table, in cheerful tone.

"Could I please get a bottle of white wine, please?" Rachel responded almost instantly, smiling at the waiter.

"Ah-hem" Leroy coughed into his napkin not so subtly.

"Daddy!" Rachel squealed "I'm 21 years old and I just graduated! And anyway, I was going to share the bottle with Q!"

Leroy sighed and let it go – she was right after all.

"Could I get a large bottle of water?" I asked the waiter after the Berrymen and my mom had ordered.

"Is that all?" the waiter asked.

"I think so," Hiram answered "For now at least"

As soon as we received our drinks and the waiter had left us alone to go and collect some dishes from the people who were finished their meals a couple of tables over from us, Rachel decided that she couldn't keep her excitement in any longer.

"Dad, Daddy, Quinn!" she said so loudly it could have registered as a scream "Could I please please please please have my surprise now please?"

I rolled my eyes at her and looked over to the Berrymen; it was their decision as to when to tell her, because well, she was their daughter and this was their idea in the first place. I was just lucky enough that they both (and my mom) love me enough to include me in her grad present.

"Well," Hiram sighed and looked down at his hands "Your father and I, and Judy, we all think that... Since you two both love the city so much..." he trailed off into silence.

"Dad! You can't just go silent!" Rachel squarked "I can't wait any longer!"

Leroy took over from Hiram in the revealing "We all think that since you're both college graduates, and you're both 21 years old... You're old enough to live in the city, to follow your dreams..."

I didn't know if Rachel had heard him properly, because she was silent. I was expecting shrieks and squeals...

"Rach..." I looked at her, and he mouth was hanging open.

"Wait..." she said, taking in a breath "So... Quinn and I... We're staying in the city?"

"Yes pumpkin," Hiram replied, looking right into his daughters eyes "If you want to of course"

"OH MY GOD!" there was the squeal I was waiting for "ARE YOU SERIOUS HOW DID YOU EVEN DO THIS HOW DID I WHAT WAIT WHERE ARE WE GOING TO LIVE?"

She was now looking for the answers that I'd been wanting to tell her for the past couple of months, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Leroy nod at me, giving me the go ahead to tell her everything.

"Well," I took a deep breath in "Our parents and I have been looking into it for a few months now" Rachel looked up at me, surprised that I knew exactly what was going on "And, we decided that we would just stay where we are, until we could afford another place"

"But..." she started to speak but I interrupted.

"I renewed our lease last month," I explained "I told the landlord not to mention it to you because it was going to be a surprise" I smirked at her and she nudged me in the arm with her elbow.

"Quinn Fabray!" Rachel really was going crazy with excitement right now.

I laughed and carried on with my explanation "My mom and your dads put the money together to pay for our rent for the next three months so we have time to find jobs and land roles, but baby... The city is our home now. We live in New York City..."

Rachel looked up at me, her big, beautiful brown eyes gleaming at me.

"New York City is our home," she repeated "We live in New York City"

She was in awe of the fact that this place would now be our home for as long as we wanted it to be, and for the rest of the night she just kept repeating those words over and over and random intervals, as if she couldn't believe it was really true.

"New York City is our home"


	7. Chapter 6: Seven Years Later

**A/N: Here it is, the final chapter. I've left it pretty... Open I guess, for a possible sequel (I'm not making any promises though!)**

**I'm sorry it took so long to be finished / published, but I've had a pretty busy summer and no inspiration at all! Reviews are always welcome, and I hope you enjoyed reading this.  
**

**Thank you for following me on this little journey.  
**

* * *

_**This was not your dream, but you always believed in me**_

"Eugh," I moaned as my girlfriend rolled into my side. It was 5am and the sun was starting to seep through the curtains of our New York apartment. Rachel had managed to learn how to conveniently lift my arm up in her sleep so she could snuggle in close to me when the nights got cold.

I tried to wriggle out of the arms my tiny brunette girlfriend had around my waist, but Rachel's grip just tightened the more I tried to move, so I decided it would be safer to just lie there until she got too hot and pushed herself away. I knew that it would happen at some point - in fact, it was an inevitability - Rachel Berry nestled herself into my side every morning, whilst being cocooned in the double duvet that I had to let her have all to herself, and I settled for a simple single. If I didn't settle, I would end up with no blanket at all. Anyway, I was used to it by now. Sharing a bed with someone for seven years allows you to adjust.

Actually, Rachel's alarm should be going off soon. She still woke up at 6am every morning, even though she usually snoozed it until 7:30am these days. She even still worked out on the same elliptical machine that she used in high school (and she still wore those sinfully short red shorts too...) I thought it was nice that she kept her routine from home, it made this place somewhat feel like home. I guess it was home now, like, real home... It's hard to believe that it's been just over three years since we moved in after or college graduation. It's still the perfect place though. I think I might even love it here more than Rachel does.

I lay awake on my back for an hour, running my fingers up and down between the nape of Rachel's neck and right shoulder blade, before her alarm started blaring Defying Gravity at a ridiculously high volume. I even chuckled to myself when she jumped about three foot in the air out of shock.

"Good morning sleepyhead" I said when she finally turned off the alarm and looked at me with tired eyes.

"Mmghesfiak..." Rachel mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes "It's too early..."

"Baby, you're the one who set the alarm" I answered.

"I know Stinky," she still looked way too sleepy to even consider getting out of bed "I have early rehearsals today though and the whole cast is going out for lunch between shows and then out for drinks after the show"

Rachel was mumbling slightly now and I couldn't help but think she looked and sounded rather adorable. "Ahh so... Why did you set the alarm so early again?" I questioned.

"Because if I'm going to be eating and drinking all day I'm going to need to do my hour on the elliptical this morning!" she cried.

"Okay baby, okay" I rubbed her shoulder again to get her move off the bed and start on her early morning workout so I could have the bed to myself. I actually think that was my favourite part of her getting up early to exercise... I got the bed to myself for the rest of the morning.

* * *

I guess I fell asleep again, because I woke up with Rachel's lips on my cheek, kissing me goodbye at 12pm. She was leaving to go to the theatre for her matinee show and she wouldn't be home until late due to the evening performance and the night out with her cast mates.

Just before she pulled her mouth away from my face, I rolled over slightly and pulled her into the bed again, pressing my own lips to hers.

"Mhhmmm baby," she mumbled into my mouth "I-I have to go"

"One more kiss?" I asked, knowing fine well she would comply.

One more kiss turned into five more kisses before Rachel finally pulled away.

"Okay I really have to leave now" she puffed out her cheeks and pouted her lips as she said this. "I'll be home at around 1am"

And with that, Rachel left the room and I heard the front door of our apartment close behind her.

* * *

It was dark out now, and Rachel still wasn't home. I know that it's a show night, so she won't be home until late, but I never expected it to be this late. It's 2am and I just don't know what to do. I called her a couple of times but it just went straight to voicemail and I'm scared that if I go to bed and then the phone rings I won't hear it and something will have happened to her.

I was pacing the apartment with a mug of cold coffee in my hand when she finally strolled through the door.

"Hey Q, what are you still doing up?" she asked, confusion in her eyes "I thought you'd at least be in bed by now!"

I scoffed as she set her satchel down on the sofa in our apartment that we'd had since starting college about seven years ago.

"What's wrong?" Rachel questioned as she moved over to the kitchen to pour herself a coffee.

"How come you're back so late?" I asked her, trying not to sound too angry or accusing.

"A couple of people from the show and I went out to get some food after the show," she explained smiling at me "We sort of lost track of time I guess, it's no big deal!"

"No big deal?!" I was yelling now "I didn't know where you were and it's 2am! I was worried Rachel!"

"Baby," she cooed, as she walked closer to me.

"No. Don't." I pushed her off me as soon as she got within touching distance.

"What is your problem Quinn?" She was yelling back at me now, offended that I had pushed away from her advances.

"I didn't know where you were!" Rachel had moved over to the other side of the room now "Your phone wasn't turned on! Anything could have happened to you!"

"I'm an adult, Quinn. Sometimes I think you forget that." The brunette snarled. "You're not my fucking mother – she didn't want me, in case you'd forgotten. I don't need a mother, so just-just don't."

"Rach-"

"No Quinn. No." There were tears forming in her eyes now, threatening to burst out at any second. "I don't fucking need you to take care of me. I can take care of myself."

"Fine." I growled at her, turning around so I didn't have to look at her face. "Then get the fuck out."

* * *

I immediately regretted letting those words out of my mouth as soon as they had been spoken. I turned my head, slowly, afraid to see the reaction of my girlfriend, the girl I loved so much, but when I was turned around, facing where she had once stood she had already made her way out of the door of the apartment we shared together, and I could hear her choking back the tears, sniffling, as she went.

When I was alone in the apartment, I was desperately hoping that what I had just done wasn't goodbye. I don't think I could live anymore if it was goodbye. I loved her. This was just an argument, all couples had arguments, right?

I looked out of the window of the apartment and saw her, Rachel Berry, the love of my life, standing down on the cold, New York street, pulling her hoodie tighter around herself as the snow started to lightly fall from the sky.

As I looked away, I didn't notice as the brunette pulled her phone out of her pocked. Two minutes later, my phone buzzed on the coffee table.

"I love you, Quinn. I really do. But, I just can't stay tonight, I can't come back. I'll be safe, I promise xxx"

As I read the text over and over, I didn't really notice my fingers tapping away at the screen: "I'm sorry Rachel, I really am. I love you, to the moon and back. I love you more than I love bacon..." (she hoped that would make the brunette laugh) "Come back to me, please? xxx"

There was no reply.

Maybe she'd come back tomorrow, Quinn hoped. Maybe she'd never come back again.


End file.
